When All You Knew
by 1Elizabeth
Summary: I got bored one day and started writing this on my computer. Please tell me if you think it sucks! '
1. Chapter 1

_Where I'm from, having anything symmetrical would brand you a freak. _

_Sadly, that would make me the queen of freaks. _

_I was born with perfectly symmetrical features, in a place where symmetry is detested. _

_You can't imagine what I went through growing up._


	2. Chapter 2

It's been two days since me and Asketel left Merrcey. And, we love being free. We've been at the DWMA (Death Weapon and Meister Academy) for, no time really. We start tomorrow.

Asketel is really excited, but he tried to act like he isn't. I, on the other hand, am scared. What if the rest of the world is like Merrcey? What if I'm known as a freak here for being symmetrical I wouldn't be able to live like that again.?

I quickly dispelled that thought from my mind. _Nothing is going to happen. Stop worrying._ Yeah. Nothing is going to happen. Nothing.

Oh, who am I kidding?! Of course something is going to happen!

Something always does.


	3. Chapter 3

" Asketel! Get up!" I said throwing a pillow at 've been friends, and partners, for so long now that he knows if he doesn't get up now I'd throw a book at him. But he still took his time, which annoyed me.

"I'm getting the dictionary..." I said walking out of the room. I heard Askatel fall to the floor as he tried to get up. But, I still came back holding a dictionary.

"I'm up. I'm up." Askatel said pulling his shirt on. I still never understood how he could dress so fast.

He wore a pair of black jeans, combat boots, a black V-neck, and a red plaid flannel.  
I left him to get ready myself. It was fairly cold out so I dessed in one of my many leather jackets, a peach t-shirt with a short sleavless flannel, a pair of sneakers, a black beanie, and lets just say, alot of jewlery.

I came into the kitchen to find Askatel putting two muffins in the microwave. I got coffee out of the pot and drank it straight black. Then, the microwave beeped. We each got a muffin then left for school.

~At the academy~

We stood on the bottom of the stairs. I was clutching Askatel's arm.

"Askatel? What if we were wrong? What if the rest of the world is like Merrcey?" I asked.

"I don't know. But, we never will know if we don't try." Was his reply. Askatel grabbed me by the hand and started to run up the steps. After a few seconds of confusion, I, too, ran.

When we reached the top step, Askatel and I ran into two people.

"Oh. I am so sorry!" I apologized.

"Yeah, sorry, Dudes." Askatel said, rubbing his head.

The girl we knocked over stood up and said, "Oh, no! It was our fault. We shouldn't have been standing right here."

The girl was wearing what looked like a uniform, and a cape?

"It's alright." The guy said. He was wearing a black and yellow jacket, red pants and a headband that said "eat".

"No. It's our fault. We should have been looking at where we were going. Oh, I'm Corin by the way. And this is Askatel, my weapon." I said, helping Askatel up.

"I'm Maka. And this is Soul." Said the girl. We shook hands, as the guys said their hellos.

"So, what? Are you guys students or something? I haven't seen you two before." Soul asked. I turned to him and nodded.

"It's our first day." Asketel said.

The two looked a little shocked. After a little bit of talking, Maka and Soul showed us where our class was. But, when we got there, I was sure I had seen the teacher before. I looked over at Askatel, he seemed tensed. "Alright class, we have two new students joining us today. Please introduce yourselves." Professor Stein said. Even his name sounds familiar.

"My name is Corin, last names are useless to me. I'm a meister, and still have yet to be beaten in a fight. So I'm up for challenges." I said monotonelessly.

" My name is Asketel. Same as Corin, last names are useless. I am a weapon, and willing a challenge." Asketel said, sounding bored.

"Alright, you two, take a seat by Kid. And lets begin class."


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, school is weird. Professor Stein is weird. The kid I sat next to is weird. At least schools over. Maybe now I can find some normality. Oh, how wrong am I...

A kid, I know as Blackstar, stopped me and Askatel at the front entrance. He had this weird smirk on his face. It was kinda creepy.

"Hah! You're the new kids?! Well, just to let you know, I'm Blackstar! And I will surpass the gods!" He yelled. Annoying. He was certainly annoying.

"How cute! You think you can surpass devine beings. That'll be a trick, speaking for the fact that they are immortal." I said, lacing my fingers together. And bowing my head, as did Askatel.

"Wha!? Nothing is immortal against me! I'm Blac-" I noticed Sid, one of the teachers at the academy, and knew why we had been stopped.  
"Are you just going to stand there and talk, or are we going to fight?" I said boredly (is that a word?). I shrugged off my jacket. Blackstar laughed. I saw Tsubaki turn into a chain scythe. This will be fun.

"Askatel." I said quietly.

"Yes, Princess." He whispered back. I glared at him. Askatel's form of choice was a normal demonic looking scythe. Let's see how far this will go.  
I smirked at our challengers. This will be fairly easy, even if I can only use a tenth of my power.  
Blackstar made the first move. I side stepped out of his way and let him skid to a stop. I flipped Askatel upide down and knocked Blackstar off his feet. Sadly, he caught himself before he fell on his face.  
After that, it was mostly a ton of blocking. I got a few cuts on him, not as much as I would like, but atleast I got some. But after about twenty minutes, Tsubaki turned into a sword, so I decided to have some fun.  
"Askatel, CS309" I whispered.  
"Yes, Corin." Askatel said at normal volume. He then, turned into a chain scythe.  
As blackstar came at us, I threw one of the scyth heads at him and the chain wrapped itself around him and his weapon. The other head broke free and turned into two long, black and silver daggers. I threw them at Blackstar and pinned him to the wall. The poor kid was in a daze.  
I walked up to him and leaned my lips to his ear as I grabbed the dagger handle.  
"We have never lost, and don't plan to anytime soon. You're lucky we went easy." I whispered. I pulled out the two blades then threw them in the air.  
"Askatel, come on." I said, in what Askatel calls, my 'Princess voice'.  
I heard Blackstar fall to the ground with a thump. Then, I felt Askatel walking behind me.


	5. Chapter 5

I sit on my bed, tuning my guitar. After I was finished with that, I started playing again.

_I cannot hide what's on my mind_

_I feel it burning deep inside_

_A passion crime to take what's mine_

_Let us start living for today_

_Never gonna change my mind_

_We can leave it all behind_

_Nothin's gonna stop us_

_No, not this time_

_So take your hand in mine, it's ours tonight_

_This is a rebel love song_

_Hearts will sacrifice, it's do or die_

_This is a rebel love song_

_My outlaw eyes have seen their lies_

_I choke on all they had to say_

_When worlds collide what's left inside?_

_I hold on tight and hear you pray_

_Never gonna change my mind_

_We can leave it all behind_

_Nothin's gonna stop us_

_No, not this time_

_So take your hand in mine, it's ours tonight_

_This is a rebel love song_

_Hearts will sacrifice, it's do or die_

_This is a rebel love song_

_Wild and running for one reason_

_They can't stop us from our freedom_

_Wild and running for one reason_

_They can't stop us from our freedom_

_Never gonna change my mind_

_We can leave it all behind_

_Nothin's gonna stop us_

_No, not this time_

_So take your hand in mine, it's ours tonight_

_This is a rebel love song_

_Hearts will sacrifice, it's do or die_

_This is a rebel love song_

_Take your hand in mine, it's ours tonight_

_This is a rebel love song_

_Hearts will sacrifice, it's do or die_

_This is a rebel love song_

__ I sing quietly. I can see Askatel's soul just outside my door.  
"Go away, Askatel." I said loud enough for him to hear. I could hear some shuffling outside, then steps walking away. I sigh.  
I'm scared of tomarrow. What if that kid or some other person tries to pick a fight again? It was hard enough trying to supress my powers the first time. I don't want to kill anyone.

The next day came, as expected. I hardly slept the night before. So I was blaring the loudest music I had into my ears. I swear, my headphone were vibrating with the beat.  
I felt Askatel tap one of the headphones, so I pulled it to the side. "What?" I ask.  
"Lower the volume on that. I can hear everything they're saying." Askatel says. I sigh and lower the volume slightly.

Once we got to the school, I maxed out my music. Trying to block out the world. Sure, I got a few weird looks, but who really cares?


	6. AN

Okay, yeah! I'm really, really really really Sorry! People in my life care way to much about social interaction! I haven't been allowed enough time to finish the chapters I'm working on! Again, I"M SOOOOOOO SORRY! I'll update when I can. T_T

E.


	7. Chapter 6

We did a dissection during class today. It was kinda fun, really. Seeing the inner organs of stuff. But it was seriously gross. "Corin, c'mon. Schools over." I hear Askatel say. Oh, I must've fallen asleep. I follow Asaktel out of the classroom and to the front of the school. We got out of the building without anyone stopping us. "Urgh. Askatel, I'm tired." "What am I suppose to do about it?"

"Carry me?"

And with that, I was now riding on Askatel's back. I think I fell asleep while we walked home.

_Askatel's POV:_

Corin fell asleep while I was carrying her home. I swear she looks so much like a kid right now. How is she only three years younger than me? I layed her on the couch and went to change. When I came back, Corin was sitting up and looking around. "Since when did we get home?" Ah, good old Corin. "About a half hour ago. You told me to carry you, then fell asleep on my back." I said. Corin just nodded.

"Hmm... That was nice." Then she falls back asleep.  
The next day, I have to drag Corin to school. For God knows what reason, she doesn't want to go.

_Corin _  
I don't want to go today. I've seen people staring. And I keep getting a feeling that somethings going to happen. Sure, that feeling could have come from the fact that today was supposed to be Askatel's execution, but... still! I just know somethings going to happen!


	8. Chapter 7

"I feel sick. Can't you just leave me at home?" I ask.

"No." Was Askatel's reply.

"Why?"

"Because."

"You make no sense."

"Hey, I'm not the overly paranoid princess."

"Shut up. You know I gave up that title."

"Yeah, because that was the same time I gave up my title as well." The two of us sigh at the same time. As usual, almost always in perfect sync. Some say it's actually pretty creepy how we can do that.

"Urgh... Fine. But if I have another nervous breakdown, I'm blaming you." With that said, I grab my bag and coat. The two of us walk to the school in silence. Save for my music blaring through my headphones.

We get to class minutes before the bell rings. Which is unusual for us since Askatel has been making a point of getting to class on time the whole time we've been here. It's a pain sometimes. But, at least we're not stuck to a super strict schedule. Anymore.

"Alright class, today we'll be practicing new fighting techniques. Though, I would like to do another dissection, Lord Death says we have to do this." Stein sighs. "Now, we'll be splitting up meisters and their weapons. To get a feel on how the two will do without each other. First, Maka and Soul."  
As the two walk to the front of the room, Sid walks in. "Oh, and each team will be fighting both me and Sid."

They didn't last five minutes. Sid got Maka in a head lock and Stein just sat there most of the time. Tapping Soul's shoulder when he wasn't paying attention.  
As each team goes up, they aren't much better than the first. Which only makes me worry. Askatel and my plan was to stay under the radar. This assignment will definatly blow that for us.

"Corin. Askatel." Gulping, I squeeze Askatel's hand before walking up.

**_Askatel's POV_**

As Corin and I walk towards the teachers, I can feel Corin trying to relax. She can't ever stay tense during a battle. Or, rather, be tense going into a battle. We each face one of the teachers. Corin faces Stein and I got Sid.

"Alright, Corin." Stein drones before one of the other kids start a timer.

Stein attacks first.

* * *

Okay, so I am just going to leave you all there. Sorry for not updating and for having this as such a short chapter! But this chapter is not finished, I decided to place it into two parts. So, just wait about a week or two for the next one to be finished. Thank you!


End file.
